My Not-So-Perfect, Perfect Prom
by Halawen
Summary: Eli broke up with Clare and she has no date to prom, at least until Owen asks her and she says yes. Eli wants her back but he won't get her if Owen can help it. I did not like the episode "The Time of My Life" and it inspired to plots, this is the first one. 100% happy Clowen fluff. I lied not a one shot there will be more chapters.


**I do not own DeGrassi**

**So I hated the episode, "The Time of My Life" and it sparked a couple of one shots. Here is one of them and how I think prom should have gone.**

**It's a little short but a 100% fluff so enjoy!**

**My Not-So-Perfect, Perfect Prom**

**(OWEN)**

"Last year I took Anya, the hottest girl in the senior class, to prom. This year sucks, my only options seem to be puck bunnies that the other guys aren't taking," I sigh leaning against the lockers next to Drew's and banging the back of my head on the locker.

"You know Clare doesn't have a date," Drew informs me.

"Clare Edwards?" I clarify even though there's only one Clare at the school.

"Yeah as in Adam's bestie and my Veep next year," Drew nods closing his locker.

"How does Clare not have a date? She's got to be like the hottest girl in the school now," I respond.

"Well Eli broke her heart again and I'm pretty sure the other guys are too afraid to talk to her because they think Eli will go crazy on them," Drew informs me.

"Yeah well he can't do shit to me, I'm gonna go find her and ask her to prom," I smile.

"She is meeting me in the student council office in about five minutes. I'll go talk to Adam about adding two more to the limo, hurry," Drew comments.

I grin and run to the student council office, Clare isn't there yet but the office is open. I go in and sit in a chair waiting for Clare, a minute later the door opens and Clare comes in.

"Oh, uh hi Owen, I'm meeting Drew," she says.

"I know he told me, he also told me you don't have a date for prom. So I was hoping that you would go with me," I confess. She doesn't say anything but does look at me like I'm crazy. "Look I know I used to be a bad guy but I'm not anymore, I apologized to Adam, I'm best friends with Drew now and I haven't bullied anyone in over a year, unless they were threatening my brother."

"I know that Owen," she says in a sweet voice but she's still looking at me like I'm nuts for asking her out. "But you've also barely said boo to me since I started attending DeGrassi, I'd think you'd rather take a puck bunny to the prom than me," she says.

"I don't like the puck bunnies, I haven't dated a single one, they are all very unappealing and I hardly notice them. But despite hardly talking to you for the last three years I do notice you and you are very appealing Clare Edwards," I tell her and she bites her lip blushing just a little. "Will you do me the extreme honor of having the sexiest girl at this school on my arm at prom?"

She looks considerate for a minute, weighing her options I guess and then she smiles. "Sure, can't be any worse than last year's prom," she finally gives in, not the most excited response I've ever gotten but I guess I can't blame her for her hesitation.

"So do we have two more for the limo?" Drew questions as he comes in.

"Yep, I'll let you guys get down to business, see you tonight Clare," I grin.

Now that I actually have a date for the prom I better go rent a tux and shower and all that. So I get in my car and drive to the mall, there aren't many choices for tux's in my size since I waited until the last minute. I find a nice white one with a black vest, I pay for the tux and drive home to shower and get ready since I'm meeting Drew and the others at his house to get the limo.

"You got a tux; does this mean you're going to prom?" Mom asks when I walk in.

"Yep," I nod.

"So you're going stag then?" Tris teases.

"Nope going with Clare," I reply.

"Clare Edwards is going with you? Did she lose a bet?" Maya chides.

"Shut up," I reply walking back to my room so I can shower.

It's my last night at DeGrassi, my last night to make a good impression on Clare and I want to make it special for her.

**(CLARE)**

"I can't believe you said yes to Owen!" Alli exclaims for the twentieth time.

After finishing up with Drew I told Alli and Jenna that I was going to prom with Owen and they both wanted to take me to have my head examined. None the less they were happy that I was even going to prom so Alli had driven us downtown. We were looking at the vintage second hand shop to find me a suitable but cheap dress for prom.

"Alli it's prom it's not as though I said I would marry him. Even if Owen is a terrible date it can't be any worse than last year and if it is bad I still have next year," I remind her looking at a white dress.

"Yeah you know you'll be the only one of us to go to three proms," Jenna comments.

"Yeah but last year was a disaster, besides I don't think Owen will be a terrible date," I comment as I pick out a dress with an amethyst colored top that has black lace sleeves and a black ostrich feather skirt whicht stops at my knees. "I like this one, if it fits I'm getting it," I tell them and go into the dressing room to try it on.

It fits so I buy it, Alli drops me at home then she and Jenna go home to get ready for their own dates. Mom and Glen are away for the night, they'll be back in the morning for Jake's graduation. Jake is home and getting ready for prom which is surprising because he told me he wasn't going to prom.

"I thought you said you weren't going to prom?" We both remark at the same time.

"Marisol convinced me to go for Mo," Jake says and I pinch my eyebrows together.

"Owen asked me," I reply.

"Okay then," is all Jake says.

He goes into his room to finish getting ready and I go into mine. I get my dress on with black stockings and black heels; I keep my chastity ring on but take off my cross, putting in diamond earrings. I pull part of my hair back and put on light makeup. Jake tells me my date is here and he'll see me at prom then I hear him going down the stairs. I grab my nice purse and quickly transfer in the essentials, then go down the stairs. Owen is waiting at the bottom of the stairs; guess Jake must have let him in.

"Wow, you look incredible," Owen smiles and I feel my cheeks go a little pink.

"Thanks, you look handsome, I like the white tux," I grin.

Owen offers me his arm and we walk out of the entry, I see the limo that Adam and Drew rented parked in front of my house. I release Owen's arm and turn to lock my door, and then I swear I hear horses approaching, I turn around to see white horses pulling a white carriage with Eli in it. He's dressed like Prince Charming, if only he had the personality to match. Owen tenses up and I put my hand on his arm. I guess the others in the limo see him too because Adam gets out of the limo.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I question as he gets out of the carriage.

"I came to take you to prom," he responds and glares at Owen. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm taking her to prom, guess you'll have to dance with your horses," Owen smirks.

Owen puts his arm around me and we walk to the limo, I duck in and Drew takes my hand to help me in. I sit down and Owen gets in behind me, I look at Adam but he's still watching Eli who's still at my front step. Drew calls for his brother and Adam gets in the limo, it pulls away and Eli fades from sight.

"You look very beautiful Clare," Becky tells me.

"Yeah I love your dress," Bianca smiles.

"Thanks, you two look gorgeous," I grin as Owen puts a corsage of white roses on my wrist.

Bianca is wearing a strapless red dress. Becky a flowing long white one with half sleeves that are made out of tulle and see through. Drew and Adam both have black tux's and white dress shirts but Drew has a red bowtie and black vest, while Adam has a black bowtie and a red, white and black plaid vest. Bianca has red roses as her corsage and Becky has yellow. The drive to prom is fairly silent; Owen gets out of the limo and helps me out. He puts his arm around me lightly and we walk in with the others to the hotel. We find the ballroom where prom is being held and hand over our tickets at the door.

"Hey everyone, you all look great, and Clare you came with Owen…weird. Well go get pictures done," Fiona tells us when we come in.

We take a group picture first, then Becky and Adam take a couple, then Drew and Bianca take theirs and now it's mine and Owen's turn. He puts his arms around me, folding his hands at the small of my back, I rest my hands on his chest and the photographer snaps the picture. Then he releases me with one arm but keeps the other around me, we turn to the camera, I smile and just as they snap the picture Owen kisses my cheek and I giggle. After picture we go and find our table, I set my purse down like Bianca and Becky do. We sit for a few minutes and then a slow song comes on, Drew and Adam ask their girlfriends to dance.

"You want to dance?" Owen asks sort of nervously.

"I would love to," I smile standing up, he grins and takes my hand.

We go out to the dance floor, I put my hands on his shoulders and he places his hands on my waist. We start to sway to the music and Drew grins at us, it makes me giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Owen asks.

"Drew's grinning at us, I think he likes the idea of us together," I tell him.

"I like the idea of us together too," Owen whispers in my ear and I bite my lips smiling just a bit. The slow song ends but I don't want to leave his arms. "I think they're serving dinner, why don't you go sit and I'll grab us some drinks," Owen tells me.

I nod and start walking back to the table, fighting my way through other people to get there and then someone grabs my hand.

"How could you come to prom with Owen?" Eli inquires with his green eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"He asked me Eli and he's very nice," I reply pulling my hand away from him.

"He's a creep and you're my girlfriend!" Eli says.

"No she was your girlfriend then you did something very stupid and lost her. Now she's my date to the prom. You okay Clare?" Owen asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him walking away from Eli.

We go back to our table, Owen sets down our drinks and Bianca says they're bringing us dinner. I take a roll and begin nibbling at it but I see Eli lingering nearby and I'm not the only one.

"We could have security throw him out," Adam suggests.

"It's his prom too, anyway I already told him I was here with Owen," I reply.

"Yeah because that works so well with him, Eli's obsessed Clare," Bianca comments.

"If he gets anywhere near you again I'll crush him," Owen speaks up just as we're brought dinner.

We eat and ignore Eli, Becky talks excitedly about going to Florida for the summer. Something that Adam isn't too happy about. Bianca leaves for Wilfrid Laurier at the end of August but that's only an hour away so she'll be able to come home most weekends.

"So what are your plans for summer Clare?" Owen asks me as the waiters take our plates.

"I was thinking about going on the Paris trip but now I'm not so sure," I reply.

"You can always work at the camp with us this summer," Adam offers.

"If you stick around then I'll be able to hang out with you this summer," Owen says.

"Won't you be preparing to leave for University?" I ask.

"I would be but I'm going to York next year, I'll be here and working at the DeGrassi camp," Owen informs me and I smile. "How about some dessert," Owen suggests after a minute.

"Sounds great, I'm going to use the washroom," I comment and we both get up from the table.

"Clare," Eli calls grabbing me before I can reach the washroom. "Clare I leave for New York tomorrow, we should be spending our last night together."

"Eli we aren't dating, I hope you have a great time in New York but we aren't together anymore and I'm here with Owen tonight now please excuse me so that I can use the washroom," I request.

"Clare please, I still love you. You shouldn't be here with him you should be here with me. Spend the night with me Clare," Eli practically begs.

"Eli if you wanted to take me to prom than you shouldn't have taken drugs and broken up with me," I point out.

"I know Clare, I'm sorry, I was messed up after Cam and I took it out on you. That doesn't mean you should come to prom with a cretin like Owen," Eli.

"Owen is not a cretin, he happens to be very nice now move so that I can use the washroom," I insist pushing him out of the way.

**(OWEN)  
**

I grab some dessert choices from the buffet and return to the table. Bianca and Drew are dancing but Becky and Adam are still at the table. Clare takes a few minutes to return but I assume it's because there was a line at the washroom. After eating dessert the four of us return to the dance floor, dancing together for a fast song and then I take Clare in my arms again for a slow one.

"Time to announce king and queen," Fiona announces after the song and everyone stops dancing.

"Hey Owen," Dallas says putting a hand on my shoulder and leaning in close.

"What's up?" I ask as he pulls me a couple of steps back from Clare.

"You're king and queen…" Fiona says opening the envelope, "Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa."

We all start cheering and whistling for Drew and Bianca, not that there was ever any doubt. Dallas is still pulling me back from Clare a little as Drew and Bianca start their spotlight dance.

"I just overheard Eli talking to Imogen; he's trying to get Clare to meet him in the coat room. He rented a room upstairs and he's going to trick her into going upstairs with him. He's trying to take her virginity before he leaves for New York tomorrow night," Dallas informs me.

I go from smiling to raging anger in about three seconds. Eli is not getting her upstairs if I have anything to say about it. I watch as Jake whispers something to Clare, if he's in on this I'll kill him too but first I'm going to kill Eli. I lightly hit Dallas' arm and we follow Clare out to the coat closet, she goes in and we wait outside the door for a few seconds, mostly because I want to know what Eli's going to say before I kill him.

"What is it Eli, Jake said you had to see me," Clare states slightly annoyed.

"Clare I can't spend my last night here without you, come with me please I want to show you something," Eli requests but Clare doesn't answer for a minute. "Please, it won't take long and then if you want to come back to the prom and Owen," he grinds his teeth on my name, "then you can."

"Don't do it Clare," I tell her stepping in the room with Dallas.

"Butt out of this ice jocks," Eli growls.

"He's trying to trick you into coming upstairs so he can take your virginity before he goes to New York," Dallas tells her.

"Eli is that true?" Clare asks.

"No I just want to talk, don't listen to them, I love you and they're trying to turn you against me. Please Clare, who are you going to believe the one that loves you or two jocks that ruined your birthday party and trashed the garden," Eli snarls at us.

"I did neither of those things," I remind him.

"And I've apologized," Dallas points out.

"If your intentions are so honorable empty your pockets," I tell Eli.

"Screw you," is Eli's response.

"Grab him," I instruct Dallas.

Eli tries to bolt but Dallas grabs him easily and we turn him over. Dallas grabs his ankles and hangs him upside down while Eli tries to fight us.

"Guys don't hurt him," Clare says.

"We won't we just want him to show what's in his pockets," I tell her reaching into his pocket, not a pleasant task as he has on tight white pants. I get out his wallet and find a room key, which I pull out and show to Clare.

"I just wanted to take her somewhere quiet to talk," Eli tries.

"We could have gone out to the garden," Clare argues.

"Yeah I'll bet you wanted to take her somewhere quiet," I comment pulling three condoms from Eli's pocket. Clare turns red, I see her eyes become glassy with tears and her fists clench and then she takes off running. "Clare wait," I call after her and catch her quickly.

"I can't believe he'd do that, I need some air, I can't go back to the dance yet," she says wiping her tears.

"C'mon I still have his room key, I'll take you somewhere quiet," I tell Clare and she gives me a look like I'm trying to seduce her now. "Just until you're ready to go back to the dance, I'll wait outside the room if you want," I assure her.

She links her arm with mine and we go to the elevator, all of our stuff is still in the ballroom but I'm sure Dallas will tell Drew or Adam what went down and they'll take care of our stuff. The room is on the 3rd floor, it's simple, nothing special but we're just up here to give Clare some time to cry or scream whatever else she needs to do. I lock the chain and she sinks down on the bed.

"He took drugs and broke up with me! He told me I was everything that was wrong with the relationship and he couldn't be around me. Now he wants to have sex with me before he leaves tomorrow?! That's not love he just wants a trophy! I can't believe I wasted so much time on him," she laments, her voice going between extreme anger, regret and hurt.

"Well I can't blame him for being obsessed you are pretty amazing," I tell her sitting cautiously next to her on the bed. I don't want her to think I'm trying to seduce her too.

She smiles, linking her arm with mine and putting her head on my shoulder. "He's done some crazy things before, had trouble letting go but I thought he was past all that. I can't believe I almost came up here with him, I wouldn't have had sex with him but I would have come up here. The worst part is I don't think he would have stopped if I'd told him to. I saw it in his eyes; I think he might have raped me just to be the one to take my virginity. I almost lost it to Jake, my own stepbrother, but I thought I was in love with him at the time. Then I almost lost it to Eli, and then he found Cam and went nuts. I know that was hard on Eli but he took it all out on me and after everything he thought I would sleep with him?!" She exclaims getting angry again and getting off the bed to look out the window.

She's sniffling in tears and I think trying not to let me see her cry. Seeing a radio I turn it on and find some slow music, then I go up to her at the window holding my hand out to her.

"Dance with me," I insist.

She turns to me with a sweet soft smile that makes her angelic face even more beautiful. She takes my hand and I take her back a few steps so we don't run into the window. Keeping hold of her hand my other rests at the small of her back and her free hand gets placed on my shoulder, and we just sway lightly to the music.

"I have a confession," she says looking up at me, "I've had a crush on you for three years. I just never wanted to admit it because you were such a bully at first and after that I didn't think you'd even notice me."

"Guess we both lost time by not confessing our feelings before, but we can make up for it now," I tell her just as the song ends and she smiles.

Her hand moves down from my shoulder, resting on my chest and then gripping my dress shirt, she stands on her tiptoes and affixes her lips to mine. Clare lets go of my other hand, resting it at the back of my neck and starts walking me backward to the bed. We fall onto the bed and break from the kiss to laugh a little, our lips reattach and her lips part for me. My tongue goes in, caressing around hers and she deepens the kiss. When she starts unbuttoning my dress shirt I stop her.

"Clare stop," I say and she gives me a look.

"Why? We have the room, you still have the condoms," she responds but even in her tone I can hear this is not what she really wants.

"Yes but I don't want to, not here and not like this, if we make love and I have the honor of taking your virginity then I want to be right in every possible way. Be my girlfriend, spend the summer with me, be sure this goes deeper than attraction and wanting to get revenge on Eli and when you're ready I will make sure it's perfect for you," I tell her and by the time I'm done she's grinning wide.

"Owen Milligan you are full of wonderful surprises, and a pretty amazing guy, I would love to be your girlfriend," she says and gently puts her lips on mine again.

I break the kiss after a minute and stand up bringing her with me. "Let's go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of prom. I promise Eli won't get anywhere near you for the rest of the night and we can go tell our friends we're dating," I suggest.

She smiles and we straighten our clothes, unlock the door and go back to the elevator.

"Owen," she says taking my hand just as the elevator doors close, "thanks tonight has been perfect."

I smile tipping up her chin and ensnaring my girlfriend's lips for an ardent passionate and tender kiss!


End file.
